Chilly Wind
by Phamily
Summary: Cathy Skellington, who died saving, soon became the spirit of Wind and works with alot of other Spirits. She goes to her friends Fall Ball and meets a boy named Jack. Jack and her click right away but they refuse to like each other. Soon darkness arises and they have to work together to defeat it. Will they fall inlove? Find out here! (I do not own ROTG i only own my characters)


*Flashback*

The wind whipped my red hair around like a tornado. I had been walking for only god knows how long. I looked up to see the full moon shining bright down on me.

It was so beautiful.

I remember walking threw a trail. Down to a opening which held the entrance to a cliff. The cliff itself was speechless. Wild flowers of every kind with grass as green as could be. I walked over to the edge and looked down. It was quite a fall. I sat down and looked up at the stars.

It was a magnificent night.

Then I heard screaming

I looked around and heard a women calling for closer and closer. I stood up and looked around. I saw a thick stick over by the forest line and ran to grab it. As soon as my hand griped the stick a women ran out if the woods.

"Help me please." She pleaded falling to the ground not noticing myself.

"Hey quiet down its okay. I'm right here." I said to her trying to hush her. She looked at me with her big brown eyes and blood all over her face.

"Please help me." She then began to sob. Something terrifying was after her. I pulled her towards a thick tree and sat her against the trunk.

"Can you tell me your name?" I asked her calmly trying to assure her safety.

"Annabel. Annabel Lockheat." She told me.

"Well Annabel. My name is Cat, Cat Skellington." I told her with a smile. "Now... Can you tell me whats after you?"

"Its a nightmare." She told me shaking.

"A nightmare? Like something scary right?" I asked.

"No... Like a literal night mare... Like that." she said then tears weld up in her eyes. She pointed behind me and when I turned around there was 3 black horses and a man sitting on the middle horse.

"Excuse me dear but I do believe your distracting my energy." Said the man.

"You'll get her when im dead." I stated to the man. He snickered and I launched myself after him. Taking him off guard for a few seconds. I knocked him off of the horse and we were wrestling on the ground. I took the stick I had in my hand and started hitting him with it. He, of course, did not surrender to a 17 year old girl beating him with a stick. But at least when I turned my head I saw the women had gotten free.

"You foolish child. Do you know who I am?" He said to me. He was pissed. You could see it all over his face.

"No. And frankly I don't care." I said then hit him one last time which sent us both flying over the cliff. I closed my eyes and embraced the fact that I died saving someone. I died helping one out.

I died... A hero.

*End of Flashback*

I was jumping from rooftop to rooftop laughing about. It was fall, my favorite time of the year, because that's when I am most important. I twirled around, my cape whipping around with me making the wind stronger. The leafs danced around me and my smile grew. Being the spirit of wind was pretty fun. I jumped down and walked on the streets laughing and smiling with all the children who had school canceled for the high winds and tornado warnings. Of course I would stop the furious wind after i got them out. I'm not that selfish.

"Timmy look! The leafs are dancing!" A little girl said to her friend. They looked over to the leaves and I swirled the leaves around the children some more.

"There so pretty!" The boy named Timmy said.

"yeah!" A group of children agreed. A smile played on my face then I flew away. I had to keep moving. Winter is on its way and Jack should be there soon to send the new winter chill. I sent a gust of wind to get him and was on my way.

I had never met Jack. Even though we did in some cases work together. I always sent out my little wisps to go get him. Obviously he answered me but sooner or later he would stop unless he met me. Well... At least I wished for that.

"Cat!" I heard someone yell out my name and I stopped and floated in the air. I looked around and saw a blond girl, about 5"2, with blue eyes and olive skin come flying towards me.

"Oh hey Shine." I said as she tackled me in the air.

"Happy fall!" She exclaimed. Shine was the spirit of color. She made the leaves and the grass change color. We worked together yearly and, even though she was very annoying, she was like my little sister. Even though she is 214 years old im only 117. She was still physically 14, and I was 17 so I won.

"Casper is holding a Fall Ball this year! Can you go pleaseee?" She begged.

"Maybe. If Casper doesn't hit on me again like 3 years ago." I told her. She giggled then nodded.

"I promise he wont." She said smiling.

"Fine I will go." She squealed in excitement then twirled around holding my hand.

"Did you call for Jack?" She asked. I nodded. "Great! Casper wants him to go too."

"Casper wants the bigger trouble maker there is, to be at his party?"

"Well yeah. He thinks if he becomes buddies with Jack he'll get hot points since Jack is gorgeous." She said dreamily.

"Hes what?" I said laughing.

"Have you ever seen Jack before? Hes the hottest Male spirit out there." She informed me.

"Sorry I pay more attention to my job then boys." I said laughing at her.

"Oh hush. You'll see! I promise!" She giggled.

"Okay... Well I have a job to do. See ya Shine."

"Bye!"

Ha! Jack Frost hot... My ass.

*Jacks POV*

I sat on the top of Norths work shop making the snow fall one way then the other. The wisp should be here soon.

"Jack Frost nipping at your nose." I heard North sing the Christmas melody.

"Whats going on North?" I asked flying down and into his window ledge.

"Oh ye know. Vating fur Phil to get back vith the holiday plans." He said. His Russian accent thick.

"Hey uh North?" He looked over at me. "Have you ever met the Wind Spirit?"

"You mean Kitty? Oh zes! Zhe is very nice. But has a hot temper. You two vould be perfect for each other." He said. Then his laugh erupted from his stomach. "Two mischievous zouls like ye selves. Perfect!"

"North im not looking for a relationship." I stated.

"Vhy not? At least zhe is'nt 14 like Shinella. Zhe is very excited about everything." North started talking to himself again so I snapped my fingers to get him back to the real world.

"Who is Shinella?" I asked.

"Oh zhe is the Color spirit. The one who makes the colors turn. She is very... Vhats the vord... Crazy." He snickered.

"Oh... Well.. Maybe I should go earlier so I can see who this Shinella and Kitty is." I said curiously.

"Okay. But Shinella goes by Shine and Kitty goes by Cat. Only some people can call her Kitty. I can because im her favorite." He laughed then hit my shoulder. "Maybe you vill be her new favorite."

"No thanks. I just wanna meet this girl." I told him. I flew over to the window and saw a wisp rushing to get me. "Hey buddy your in a hurry today."

I took off with the wisp giving me a extra boost of speed. I rushed myself trying to get to Cat before she left. I showed up in a small town in Ohio and saw all the children running around smiling and laughing. I taped a few trees and sent a chill threw the air.  
"Jack!" I heard someone call.

I turned around to see a small blond girl rushing towards me. She wore a earthy green shirt with autumn red leggings and black shoes. Her blond hair was long and in a very loose ponytail. She almost ran into me but she, thankfully, stopped a few inches from me.

"Hi Jack." She flew a few steps from me and giggled. "Its so nice to finally meet you!"

"Uh.. Yeah you too but can you tell me who you are?" I asked confused.

"Oh yeah! My name is Shine. I'm the spirit of color!" She giggled. "But don't worry I already know who you are. Oh but I have a question from Casper!"

"Casper? The spirit of bravery? What does he want?" I asked.

"He wants you to go to his annual Fall Ball."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" She almost shouted swirling around.

"Do I have to dress up?" I groaned. I hated dressing up or even wearing shoes.

"Yes, you need to wear a tux AND dress shoes." She giggled to herself. North was right she is crazy.

"Um... Im not sure maybe.." I scratched my head. I really didnt wanna go.

"Tooth and Cat are going." She mumbled.

"Cat?" I asked, curiousness showing threw.

"Wow." She breathed out.

"What?"

"Its just... Amazing how you and Cat reacted the exact same to knowing that the other would be going." She told me.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Never mind... Are you sure you and Cat have never met?" She asked me.

"How did you know myself and her have never met?"

"Oh she told me. We were talking about you before she took off to Canada." She shrugged.

"Canada? Where in Canada?" I asked. I had to beat her there. I had to get to her.

"I think Montreal?" She said curiously.

"Thanks! Ill go to the Ball I promise. But I gotta go! Bye!" I exclaimed while sending a few more frosts fly threw the air landing on what ever and sending another cool chill and I was on my way. I flew as fast as I could.

I had to meet this girl.


End file.
